Happy Ending
by DreamCatcher68
Summary: Sora, Riku, and Kairi live on Destiny Islands but one day the Heartless invade and the friends get separated. Riku and Kairi escape together and Sora sets out to find his friends. Then there is a dispute that will change their lives forever. LOVE!


**I would like to give credit to the movie The House of the Flying Daggers in which I got some of my ideas and plot from. Thanks!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sora finally woke up from his deep-slumber. He found himself floating and in a pool of warm light. He had no recall on anything that had happened even though it was only half-and-hour ago. He unclenched his fist and saw a photo; faded and beautiful of his two best friends Kairi and Riku standing beside him. Sora's eyes overflowed with tears causing tears to leak down his face. His memories of his two friends stirred inside of him threatening to wake…like a living dream. His thoughts shifted back to where his story began to unfold; where it had all started. Suddenly, he understood where he was.

Sora and his two best friends lived their young lives together on Destiny Islands where their hearts were content and adventurous. The three friends had built a raft in hopes of someday traveling the world together on it. One day, the Islands were invaded by dark and mysterious creatures called the Heartless. The three friends were separated while trying to save their lives. Sora, while running for his life, obtained a Keyblade and tried desperately to fend off the invading creatures of the Islands.

Riku, who was running the other way, found Kairi who was curled up in a ball surrounded by five Heartless. _I won't let any of them touch my friend!_ Riku said defiantly. He charged at the five Heartless with a kunai knife in his hand. Riku held out his hand to Kairi who took it gratefully.

"Th-thank y-you." Kairi stammered still shaken from the attack. Her body was marked by a number of scratches. Blood oozed out of some.

"No problem! Are you alright? Those wounds look serious. We should escape before the Islands are destroyed." Riku said as he took Kairi's hand and ran into the water. He started swimming to a nearby island.

Despite Sora's hard efforts, the Islands were destroyed and Sora was left afloat. He also swam to the nearby island his heart heavy not knowing where his friends were. As Sora got to shore, he wandered into a huge rainforest and decided he would camp out for tonight and then in the morning go searching for his friends.

Riku and Kairi was camping out on the other side of the jungle not knowing that Sora was in there too.

The next morning Sora woke up and stared groggily at the swaying trees. He got up, stretched, and went in search of breakfast which ended up being some bananas, a coconut , and a pineapple.

Riku went in search for food as Kairi started a campfire.

Riku had not returned yet for the longest time so Kairi decided to go exploring. As she was wandering about in the tall palm trees, she heard strange rustling noises in the bushes. Suddenly, five Heartless jumped out at her ready to attack. Kairi took out her kunai knifes. She threw them but the Heartless dodged them. Out of the blue, someone jumped out in front of her protecting her from harm. That figure was Sora. He slashed the air and the Heartless with his Keyblade. He landed expertly in a 360 degree spin, whirling his Keyblade over his head.

"Kairi! Kairi! Thank God I found you! Are you all right? I was so worried about you and Riku. Where is Riku?" Sora spoke excitedly.

"Sora, I don't know. He went out to look for food and he never came back." Kairi said her head bent to the ground.

"Come on Kairi. We need to get to shelter and tend your wounds." Sora said. "We'll look for Riku tomorrow."

All of a sudden, a whole army of Heartless jumped out at them.

"Kairi! Escape while you can! Run away and find shelter. I'll catch up with you later!" Sora yelled.

"Sora…be careful!!!" Kairi shouted with tears in her eyes.

Kairi tore through the forest and ran directly into…Riku! Riku pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Kairi! I was so worried about you! Are you alright?" Riku said relieved.

"Riku! Sora is out there fighting the Heartless! We have to go help him!" Kairi screamed.

"Sorry Kairi but we'll have to wait until tomorrow or else we will get killed! Let's sleep in this cave tonight. We'll look for Sora tomorrow."

They set up camp and went to bed.

"Kairi, I really like you and I would love it if I could take you out." Riku suddenly blurted out.

"I'm sorry Riku. There is someone else in my heart right now." Kairi said her voice muffled as she slowly turened away from him.

"It's Sora isn't it! That's why you wouldn't go out with me! Forget it!" Riku said angrily.

Kairi went to sleep crying.

That morning before Riku woke up, Kairi went out to the place Sora was fighting the Heartless last night. She saw him lying on the ground, his clothes stained with blood that leaked out of many of his wounds. He seemed unconscious. Kairi ran over to him with tears coursing down her cheeks.

"Sora! Please don't die! I love you! I have always loved you! I want to be with you always! I am so sorry Sora! So very sorry!" Kairi was sobbing now.

Sora finally woke up and saw Kairi's crumpled form sobbing over him.

"Kairi!"

"Sora! You're alive!" Kairi hugged him tightly.

"Are you alright? We need to get you medical help immediately or else those wounds will get infected." Kairi said already dragging Sora to camp.

Sora wouldn't budge. Instead he was blushing furiously and looking at the ground.

"Kairi, how would you like if I took you with me to travel all around the world. Just you and I. We would be so free and happy we could do whatever we want! Wouldn't that be nice?" Sora said.

"Sora, I am sorry! I can't just leave Riku! He's my friend too!" Kairi said as she started crying again.

Sora looked away and said, "Oh. Okay. Well, I'll see you around." He was clearly disappointed and sad as he began to walk away from Kairi. Kairi walked back to camp heartbroken.

Little did she know that Riku was spying on her when Sora proposed to Kairi.

Kairi finally made her up her mind and decided to go with Sora. She packed and was going to leave after Riku fell asleep. That night when she was sneaking out, Riku followed her. When he was sure where she was going, he threw a kunai knife right through her back. Her eyes widened in surprised as she winced with pain.

"Riku! Why?" She gasped in pain.

"Because…you betrayed me! You're going with him aren't you! I can't believe you would do this to me. You were my friend. I loved you. I never wanted to do this to you. You made me. Now I am going to finish…." All of a sudden tears ran down Riku's face. He sobbed sadly and shook his head. He charged at Kairi with a kunai knife in hand.

Then all of a sudden, out of the blue, Sora jumped out in front of Riku and caught his hand in midair right above Kairi's neck. Kairi who was inured and hurt was now crying and hugging Sora. After that, she closed her eyes and fell to the ground.

"Kairi! Kairi! Answer me! Please don't die! Wake up!" tears were coursing down Sora's cheeks as he sobbed and shook Kairi by the shoulder.

He turned to Riku with an angry face. "I can't believe you! I'll never forgive you!" he looked at Riku's guilty face and he took out his keyblade and charged at Riku.

Those two began a deadly duel.

At the end, both Riku and Sora were fatally injured. Sora knelt next to Kairi and whispered, "I'm not going to live much longer. But even if I die, I am not afraid because you would be there waiting for me."

To his shock, Kairi opened her eyes slowly and muttered, "Sora, I am in pain. Severe pain. Please pull the knife out of my back. Then I can die with you in peace."

Sora used all the energy he had left to hoist Kairi up and then with tears coursing down his cheeks, he grasped the knife and pulled it out. Warm and moist blood gushed out and stained the earth. Then at the same time, Kairi and Sora closed their eyes forever and left the world together in peace.

Riku, who was still alive, rushed close to his friends and sobbed. He took out a faded photo of the three friends, took out a pen, scribbled something on the back of the photo, and unclasped Sora's hand. He folded the picture in half and put it in Sora's hand. He wandered back to town to get medical attention.

Sora and Kairi woke up and found themselves floating on clouds. Sora opened his hand and stared at the picture that Riku had put in his hand. "Hey Kairi? Look at this. I don't remember having a photo in my hand."

"Maybe Riku put it there to remind us about the days we were friends and to say he was sorry." Kairi took the picture from Sora's hand and turned it over. On the other side were the words I'm Sorry. Tears flooded Sora's and Kairi's eyes as they remembered their childhood laughing and playing together.

Out of the blue, a golden gate appeared in front of them. Sora reached out and took Kairi's hand. They both nodded at each other and took a deep breath and ran into the gate. A bright flash of light blinded them. When they opened their eyes, it looked like they were back at Destiny Islands. They could also watch over Riku. For many years they would protect Riku to tell him that they forgave him.

One night when Riku was dreaming, he dreamt of Sora and Kairi speaking to him and telling him that they forgave him. Riku was so happy yet sad too.

So, even though the three friends had a dispute that changed their lives and left them with angry feelings, The all found happiness. Sora and Kairi in the afterworld and Riku in his life. That's the happy ending!


End file.
